И камни возопят, не укрыться
by susanivanova12
Summary: После падения звездолёта на Лондон, раненному Хану нужно скрыться от команды Энтерпрайз. На помощь приходит Джон Уотсон


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Хан, Джон

Жанр: драма, АУ, ангст, психология, философия

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: После падения звездолёта на Лондон, раненному Хану нужно скрыться от команды Энтерпрайз. На помощь приходит Джон Уотсон

Статус: закончен

**И камни возопят, не укрыться**

И камни возопят, не укрыться.

Кто согрешил

Кто зло вершил

Кто кровь невинную пролил

Кто речи Божьи забыл

Над вами близок суд.

Грядет, грядет возмездья час

И горы не укроют вас

Земля укрытия не даст

И камни не спасут.

/Babylon 5/

Говорят, путешествия во времени невозможны.

Говорят, что звезды недоступны.

Говорят, что никакое чувство не сможет преодолеть Время – самого беспощадного убийцу из существующих. Все прах, все тлен, только душа вечна…

Чушь говорят. Джон Уотсон, первый человек, подвергшийся экспериментальной криозаморозке, это сказал бы со стопроцентной уверенностью.

Замороженный в начале двадцать первого века по собственному желанию, бросивший все то малое, что у него еще оставалось на тот момент, Джон вошел в криокамеру и забылся сном без сновидений. Наверное, тогда все телекомпании мира, все газетные издания наперебой кричали его имя… забыв о том имени, что было куда важнее этого. Но тот, другой, достойный – его больше нет, его имя предано забвению как имя лжеца, обманщика, преступника.

Имя Шерлока Холмса – величайшего из детективов своего времени, умнейшего человека с тяжелым характером и безразличием ко всему, что не было работой… или другом.

Мориарти просчитал каждую деталь, когда загнал Шерлока в западню – выхода больше не было, как ни крути, смерть Шерлока была неизбежна.

Какое-то время Джон надеялся, что это был спланированный сценарий, что Шерлок продумал каждый свой жест, что он жив, но…

Увидев Майкрофта, Джон понял, что даже старший брат гения, такой же гениальный, хотя и ледяной, ни жестом, ни взглядом не даст утешения. Джон умолял сказать, что это неправда, просил довериться ему, обещал молчать, но Майкрофт, не отводя глаз, ответил, что он ничего не сможет дать Джону, что довериться ему не в чем, что молчание не нужно – Шерлок погиб, это единственная правда.

Джон, солдат, военный врач, видевший немало смертей, в тот момент так и не поверил – невозможно же, чтобы в мирное время вот так можно было умереть. Это была своя маленькая война Шерлока с Мориарти, но это же даже не война, хотя сам Джон уже успел побывать в поясе смертника под прицелами снайперов – но это же совершенно другое дело, это…

На смену горю, боли, соболезнованию Майкрофту пришла ненависть – это он виноват, он, чертов Снеговик, сдавший родного брата, выпустивший Мориарти, в то время когда мог уничтожить его.

Джон, и без того не доверяющий людям, разочаровался в них окончательно. Майкрофт всегда был для него каким-то скользким угрем, слишком темной лошадкой – прав был тогда Шерлок, Майкрофт был самый опасным в мире человеком, обошедшим в рейтинге даже самого Мориарти. Тот был криминальным гением, вся его умственная активность была направлена на борьбу со скукой и заодно с людьми, но Майкрофт… эта вечно покровительственно усмехающаяся тварь… Майкрофт был опасен тем, что умел скрывать свои истинные чувства и замыслы под сладкими улыбочками, под лживой заботой о брате, под заверениями о безопасности страны.

Джон плевать хотел как на лживого ублюдка, так и на страну, которой так же не было дела ни до заслуг Шерлока, ни до его гениальности. Опозоренное имя детектива стало шрамом на сердце отставного солдата – Джон был единственным, кто верил другу, верил, как самому себе.

Наверное, он надеялся, что криокамера даст сбой, что эксперимент не удастся, что он умрет – что толку жить среди жалких людишек, ради которых он воевал в Афганистане?

Когда он входил в зал подготовки, он заметил за стеклом бледное лицо Майкрофта, испуганное Лестрейда и… ничего не почувствовал. Последний его взгляд на тех, кто предал Шерлока – Майкрофт сжал тонкие губы, Грег, сохранивший где-то в глубине души веру в невиновность Шерлока, отвернулся, не выдержав тяжелого давящего обвиняющего взгляда друга.

Впереди только сон. Дай-то бог, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы он проснулся в мире, где не будет теней прошлого, а лучше… лучше, чтобы он вообще не проснулся, потому что жизнь больше не имеет смысла – те, кому он попытался довериться, оказались предателями.

Доктор попросил его лечь в криокамеру, расслабиться, Джон подчинился, но последней мыслью перед наступлением тьмы стала ярость и желание уничтожить тех, кто пошел против справедливости, против морали… против человечности.

Раз в сто лет его размораживали, щупали тело, измеряли давление, состав крови. Тогда-то Джон и увидел криокамеру с человеком, похожим на погибшего друга, тогда, в свободные часы от исследований и бесконечных тестов, Джон изучал историю, которую пропустил.

Сверхчеловек, генетически усовершенствованное существо, сказали ему в ответ на вопрос о том мужчине. Доктора кривили губы, в их глазах был страх и гнев – этот человек… Хан… Хан был преступником, убийцей, он был хуже Гитлера, хуже всех чинуш, отправлявших парней на смерть в войне. И Хан был…

Он просто был. Джону этого хватало, потому что больше цепляться ему было не за что. Точный клон Шерлока, спокойно спящий в своей капсуле, безусловно сильный человек… или не человек, хоть это и не важно, Хан вселял ужас в сердца врачей одним своим видом, но Джон… Джон не чувствовал ничего. Сердце солдата охладело после предательства друзей – всему есть предел.

Джон читал сводку статей истории жизни и создания этого мужчины – лаборатория, эксперимент, инъекции, подробное описание поведения существа, специально создаваемого для ведения войны – и едва сдерживался, чтобы самому не начать убивать проклятых идиотов. Будь Шерлок жив, даже он не выдержал бы подобного. Как можно было создать человека, напичкать его стимуляторами, изменить его сознание, лишить человечности, использовать, а потом объявить врагом номер один просто потому, что он выполнил свою миссию? Каким скотом, каким не человеком нужно быть, чтобы возненавидеть то, что и создавалось беспощадным убийцей?

Джон не жалел Хана – в конце концов, за сотню лет даже жалость выморозилась из сердца человека, но понимал его как никто другой.

У Хана была команда таких же сверхсуществ, как и он сам. Семьдесят два генетически усовершенствованных человека, выведенных как животные только ради одной цели.

И снова Джон читал бесконечные слова о начале опытов, о каждом дне, о криках тех, из кого делали уродов ради блага других.

Им тоже было больно, они тоже могли чувствовать, они не были животными, но их творцов это не волновало.

Как растравливают для собачьих боев домашних псов, так потом этих псов и пристреливают, когда владельцы понимают, что либо животное слишком пострадало в драках с превосходящим собачьим соперником, либо из-за того, что агрессия стала неконтролируемой.

Команду Хана решено было уничтожить любой ценой, потому что их создатели больше не могли сдерживать увеличенную многократно животную ярость сверхлюдей. Их стали истреблять, но, согласно отчетам, Хан успел погрузить свою команду в криосон, тем самым сохранив им жизнь. Но даже его гениальный разум просчитался – его самого схватили, стали шантажировать жизнями дорогих ему людей, практически, его семьи. Цербера снова рискнули посадить на цепь и обуздать, он вынужден был вести себя послушно – даже в его черной душе было больше человечности по отношению к его семье, чем в душах его творцов, для которых он был всего лишь очередным экспериментом, пушечным мясом.

Джон ненавидел себя за понимание поступков Хана, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Дело было даже не столько во внешности мужчины, сколько в моральной стороне проблемы.

Джон сам сорвался с цепи – он помнил то чувство, когда едва сдержался, чтобы не раскрасить красным лощеную морду Майкрофта, чтобы не избить Лестрейда, дававшего интервью в день гибели Шерлока, вравшего в камеру о том, что сам не догадывался о том, что годами работал с мошенником – слишком хитрым, чтобы сразу можно было бы понять мотивы его поступков. Он помнил глаза Молли, единственной девушки, верившей Шерлоку до конца, рыдавшей так, что ее едва смогли отодрать от тела Шерлока. Она не верила в ложь, она верила Джону… но и ее сломали, нажав на нужные точки – работа, друзья, их жизни и благополучие. Весь город, весь мир должен был убедиться в том, что Шерлок Холмс был лжецом – мир прогнулся под давлением. Мир… но не Джон.

Спустя еще сотню лет, когда он не захотел оставаться в том времени и снова вошел в криокапсулу, Джон очнулся в мире, где бушевала война, где Хан был разбужен, яростен и крайне опасен.

Джон, за год научившийся водить флайер, следил за перемещением Хана на Земле, но никогда не вмешивался. Уроки Шерлока, собственные навыки маскировки давали свои плоды – Хан его не видел, а если и видел, не придавал значения. Чем ему мог быть опасен простой солдат из далекого прошлого?

А Джон анализировал его поведение, смотрел и видел то, что Хан делал и желал сделать. И понимал его, снова понимал и мысленно поддерживал.

Джон научился подключаться к камерам слежения – тут он тоже вспоминал Шерлока и его безграничное любопытство.

Джон стал ждать…

Спрыгнув из разрушенного корабля, Хан постарался смешаться с толпой – тело неплохо регенерировало клетки, но все же требовалось некоторое время на полное восстановление сил, а для этого нужно было укрыться от щенка, вознамерившегося снова тягаться с ним. Кирк… капитан… сопливый мальчишка, до одури боявшийся Хана еще на планете клингонов, избивший его от бессилия. Хан только терпел – на то были причины. Хан вообще много терпел, но он ненавидел терпеть.

Он огляделся, оказавшись на земле, украл плащ, но нужно было оружие, убежище, отдых, а до этого было еще далеко.

Хан оценил силы и рванул в сторону дороги, зная, что тот остроухий болван с Вулкана опустится следом, примется загонять его как крысу в угол.

Хан знал, что теперь, когда семьи больше нет, надеяться на что-либо больше не стоит. Его схватят, казнить не казнят, но снова засунут в криокапсулу или же измотают болезненными тестами, скуют его руки, ноги, его разум – Хан ненавидел слабость тела, но все же он был подвержен боли. Его запытают хотя бы в отместку, а перед этим отдадут в руки наглого щенка, чтобы тот утолил свой голод ярости.

Ну и чем, по сути, так уж отличался этот мальчишка от Хана?

Ноги несли его дальше от оживленной улицы.

- Эй, садись! - прямо перед ним тормознул флайер. Хан с разбегу прыгнул в кабину и машина тут же взлетела.

- Почему? – хрипло спросил Хан водителя. Он мог бы убить его, занять его место, но почему-то не стал этого делать.

- Я помогу тебе, - коротко бросил мужчина, выводя машину на заданную траекторию.

Хан молчал, стараясь понять человека, оценить степень риска – никакого, на самом деле, этот человек был слишком слаб, чтобы тягаться со сверхсуществом, но его взгляд говорил о том, что сила заключалась далеко не в мышцах. Человек был умен и крайне зол – Хан буквально ощутил ярость, волнами исходящую от водителя. Человек мог бы быть полезным, а мог бы быть…

- Не дергайся, - приказал Хан, отшвырнув его от пульта управления и повалив на пол – машина летела на автоматике. – Кто ты?

- Если убьешь меня, никогда этого не узнаешь, - ответил тот уверенно и без страха.

Кулак, зависший над лицом человека, замер.

- Ты шпион Звездного Флота?

- Я ренегат как и ты, человек далекого прошлого. Я хочу помочь, больше ничего.

- Почему? – зарычал Хан. Ему никто и никогда не хотел помогать, даже отношение к нему было как к рабу.

- Я понимаю тебя, - произнес человек. – Я знаю, что такое боль и ярость от потерь. Я не из Флота, я сам по себе.

Хан не поверил – с чего бы простому человеку желать ему помощи? И что еще за новости про прошлое? Кто в здравом уме мог бы понять боль не-человека, ведь считалось, что Хан ее не испытывает.

- И какая тебе от этого выгода?

- Ты возьмешь меня с собой.

Хан убрал руку.

Люди так не говорят. Люди не говорят так преступникам галактического масштаба. Люди не просятся к нему в команду… впрочем, команды больше нет.

- Зачем мне это? Кто ты такой?

- Джон Уотсон – это имя тебе ничего не скажет. Вряд ли ты слышал про Шерлока Холмса, но я когда-то очень давно был его единственным другом.

- И что с того?

- Он был гением, лучшим детективом, но его оболгали, выставили сумасшедшим мошенником, убийцей. Его вынудили покончить жизнь самоубийством, а те, кто когда-то просил у него помощи, плевали на его могилу. Я ненавижу людей почти так же, как и ты, Хан, я читал о тебе, я знаю, что ты делал, из-за чего ты это делал, я знаю о тебе все…

- И тебя не пугает моя репутация?

- Меня уже невозможно напугать, даже если ты решишь меня убить. Я жажду только мести. Тех людей давно нет, но есть другие, их потомки, потомки их потомков… Я их ненавижу!

Хан молча изучал синие глаза человека под собой – эти глаза не лгали, это сердце было достаточно изранено древней застарелой болью, чтобы перестать биться. И эта душа, когда-то светлая, быть может, теперь стала чернее космоса.

- Куда мы летим? - Хан встал и подал руку, помогая Джону подняться. Свое решение он принял.

- В одно убежище, я достаточно тут осмотрелся, чтобы понять, куда можно залечь, чтобы уйти от преследования, - Джон кивнул, но благодарить не стал. – Я знаю, что тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, я врач… был когда-то врачом, я воевал, хотя я понимаю, тебе слышать о войне в Афганистане смешно.

- Война не бывает смешной, - Хан оглядел его – крепкое тело в отличной форме, живой разум, гибкое мышление. И голод. Голод, утолить который не в силах ни одна война. Хорошо! – Если пойдешь со мной, ты будешь изменен.

- Я готов, - кивнул Джон, отвернувшись к приборам и даже не глядя на Хана, будто зная, что тот не свернет ему шею через миг.

- Это болезненный процесс.

- Я знаю, я читал отчеты.

- На тебя начнется охота…

Джон обернулся – синяя радужка стала совсем черной.

- Ты поведешь меня, я последую за тобой даже в ад.

- Веришь в рай и ад? - позволил себе усмешку Хан.

- Верю в Страшный суд, который мы учиним Земле, забравшей у меня друга.

- Земле? - снова усмехнулся Хан.

- Чему скажешь, - Джон не улыбался. Он давно забыл, как это делать, но теперь лицевые мышцы будто оживали. Если Хан согласится, переделает его, утолит его голод, Джон вручит ему свою душу на блюдечке – что толку держаться за какие-то принципы, если они попраны?

Как тогда, давно, когда Шерлока пытались арестовать, сковали его, Джон не остался в стороне, он принял удар на себя, разделил арест напополам, вложил свою руку в руку друга. Тогда они бежали, скованные одной цепью наручников. Они всегда были скованы – с самого первого момента, как только увидели друг друга.

- Хорошо, - решил Хан.

Джон не ошибся – Хан доверился ему так же, как доверился сам Джон Хану. У них больше никого не было в целом мире – сверхгениальный солдат, даже не человек, беспощадный, не имеющий жалости убийца, тем не менее, действительно превосходный лидер и единственный в мире друг; и просто солдат прошлого, одиночка, предатель родины, предатель мира, планеты, всего, сотни лет ждавший своего капитана, чтобы поджарить всех тех, кто когда-то давно оболгал его друга. Мир, планеты, звезды и галактики узнают его под новым именем, как правую руку Хана, как верного пса своего хозяина, такого же хладнокровного и жестокого, но сохранившего в своем черном сердце теперь уже два имени, которые он постарается вырезать в каждом мире кровавыми буквами.

- Терпи, - Хан крепко сжал в свое руке ладонь Джона и ввел тому свою неочищенную кровь.

Джон кричал в агонии, когда его клетки умирали и возрождались заново, кричал, когда боль разрывала мозг, но любая боль была меньше той, которую он планировал учинить людям.

Все, что теперь имело значение для Джона – рука Хана, не отпускавшая его руку.

Джон помог ему, Хан поможет Джону – пока их двое, но потом, спустя годы, они наберут команду, они оба отомстят людям и Земле.

Хану есть, за что мстить, есть и Джону. Ярость, помноженная на боль потерь.

- Месяц, и я найду корабль, - пообещал Хан, глядя на бившегося в судорогах Джона, удерживая его с силой и величайшей осторожностью. – Еще месяц и ты станешь подобен мне, Джон. Я подарю тебе все звезды галактики, на каждой из них ты вырежешь имя своего друга. Клянусь, ты отомстишь.

Джон верил, сжимая его руку.

Он солдат, в бой его поведет лучший капитан.

За тебя, Шерлок… за тебя, друг…


End file.
